Cry
by Franessa Black
Summary: Por mucho que hubiera sido petición de Kagome, el recuerdo de su rostro adolorido y sonriente a la vez, así como el color rojizo de la sangre impregnada en sus dedos, quedarían para siempre en su memoria.


¡Hola!

Ayer tenía ganas de escribir algo triste, así que lo hice. Échenle la culpa a Inuyasha, me dejó plantada en el altar (? Y agradézcanle a mi inspiración que se le ocurre aparecer a las 6 de la mañana, es impredecible.

Espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>P<em>_or mucho que hubiera sido petición de Kagome, el recuerdo de su rostro adolorido y sonriente a la vez, así como el color rojizo de la sangre impregnada en sus dedos, quedarían para siempre en su memoria._

**Cry**

Todos los odiaban… o estaba por hacerlo.

Sus garras atravesaron la carne, el sonido de los músculos desgarrándose retumbando en sus oídos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos momentáneamente; pequeños lazos de sangre envolvían sus dedos, vio sus manos temblar, contrayéndose y titubeando entre mantenerse en su puesto o alejarse. Aquel grito femenino lo ensordeció, hizo eco en su cabeza y pareció traerle de vuelta a la realidad, porque se mordió los labios y unas ligeras gotas de lágrima se acumularon en sus ojos.

El problema era que… siempre supo lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus orbes dorados se clavaron en los grises de ella, los que pronto empezaron a retomar su color natural, ese achocolatado que tantas veces logró romper hasta la más dura barrera de orgullo en su interior y hacerle develar hasta sus peores miedos. La chica soltó un gemido, un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, sin embargo, lo extraño era que por mucho dolor estuviera sintiendo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, eso sin duda lo descolocó.

—Naraku, eres un hijo de puta —soltó con la voz desquebrajada, su cuerpo temblando cada vez más.

El aludido no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que observaba, tanto así que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su figura se estaba desintegrando con el paso de los segundos. Y es que algo que todos creían imposible estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos, ni en su mente maquiavélica cabían las imágenes, incluso cuando su propósito había sido que sucediera esto, sin embargo debía reconocer que nunca esperó se cumpliera.

—Kagome, perdóname.

Inuyasha afirmaba con fuerza la cintura de quien se había convertido en el nuevo cuerpo del verdadero corazón de Naraku. Nadie sabía cómo sucedió ni el porqué no se habían dado cuenta antes, cuando la pelinegra comenzó a adoptar actitudes completamente ajenas a las suyas.

—Gracias… —musitó ella, su voz apenas audible.

Eso terminó por quebrantar el alma del hanyô.

—Debo decir que me tienes sorprendido, Inuyasha.

—¡Cállate! —observó con furia lo poco y nada que quedaba de Naraku, del toso hacia abajo había desaparecido.

Y el muy bastardo se estaba riendo. Deseó que su vida no se estuviera yendo, sólo porque quería darle muerte al romper su cuello de la forma más grotesca que podía imaginar, se lo merecía, de ello no había duda. No obstante, una de sus manos estaba demasiado ocupada sujetando a Kagome y la otra…

La otra estaba enterrada en su pecho.

—Ter… terminemos con… esto —la chica habló—, pero antes quiero que sepas que… te amo.

Quiso responder lo mismo, sin embargo se sentiría como un hipócrita si lo había mientras le estaba quitando la vida.

—Yo también te amo.

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerla, pero no se arrepintió ni intentó negarlo o remediarlo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

—¡No, Inuyasha!

El grito de Sango se perdió con el viento al mismo tiempo que las garras del medio demonio completaban la acción, con tanta fuerza que sobresalieron por la espalda femenina. Las sacó de inmediato, sintiéndose asqueado, odiándose por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y sabiendo que ya no era necesario mantenerlas ahí.

Porque ya lo había hecho, no podía volver atrás en el tiempo.

Porque el cuerpo de Kagome se fue hacia delante, su cabeza golpeando secamente el pecho de él, sus brazos colgando inertes a sus costado, la mueca de dolor que por mucho tiempo la acompañó desapareciendo en una expresión muda, en nada.

—Eres un… maldito.

Se dirigió hacia Naraku, preparándose para descargar su furia, pero el demonio ya había desaparecido por completo. Lo que significaba que ni siquiera necesitaba revisar el pulso o la respiración de ella para saber que estaba muerta. Y por mucho que hubiera sido petición de Kagome, el recuerdo de su rostro adolorido y sonriente a la vez, así como el color rojizo de la sangre impregnada en sus dedos, quedarían para siempre en su memoria.

De seguro Sango y Miroku lo odiaban por esto, ni quería enterarse cómo reaccionarían Shippô o Kôga cuando lo supieran, pero a la mierda con ellos, porque él…

Él se aborrecía más que nadie en el mundo.

Y ya saber que se iría al infierno por esto, que no la volvería a ver aunque se quitara la vida, era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>No es el gran relato, pero me gustó :) Algo triste, pero me imaginé la situación y era una opción que Inuyasha, francamente, podía elegir. Quizás muchos crean que él no es capaz de matarla, sin embargo cuando se trata de cosas extremas, es decir, entre ver si dejaba a Naraku con vida y saber que Kagome era quien poseía su corazón o dejarla sobrevivir y verla desmoronarse con el paso del tiempo. Tengo una opinión más larga sobre la situación, pero sería demasiado xD<p>

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Si lo desean, pueden dejar su review :)

Os quiero ;D

Saludos del Señor del Mostacho :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
